My Cute Servant
by mochikun
Summary: [BTS/VKOOK/BL/5th fic/CHAP 3 UP] Jungkook menghindari Taehyung selama 5 hari, dan hal itu cukup membuat Taehyung frustrasi. Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung agar ia berbaikan dengan Jungkook? / "So, my best friend loves his baby sitter, eh?" / DASAR MESUUUUUM!" / "Kau terlalu menggairahkan Kook, aku tidak tahan"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story.**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), no edit.**

**©mochikun**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Seorang _namja_ manis tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah super besar nan mewah dengan tatapan penuh kagum. _'Jadi disini ya...'_ batinnya. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup. Dengan ragu ia memencet bel yang berada di samping pagar rumah itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang dari bel tersebut. "Siapa?"

"A-aku... Jeon Jungkook..." jawab _namja_ itu—Jungkook dengan gugup.

Kembali terdengar suara dari bel itu. "Ah... kau pelayan yang baru ya? Silahkan masuk.." Pagar rumah itu pun terbuka dan Jungkook melangkah memasuk pekarangan rumah itu. Ia memandang ke sekeliling pekarangan rumah yang begitu luas dan indah itu. _'Be-besar sekali...' _batinnya.

Sesampainya di teras depan rumah itu, ia disambut oleh seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sepertinya adalah sang pemilik rumah. Jungkook tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. _Yeoja_ itu membalas dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat siang, Nona Kim" kata Jungkook.

"Siang... tidak usah terlalu formal begitu... masuklah ke dalam, kau akan diantar oleh salah satu _maid_ ke kamarmu" kata _yeoja_ itu ramah.

"Baik, nona. Terima kasih" kata Jungkook. Lalu _yeoja_ itu masuk ke dalam diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya. Jungkook kembali terkagum-kagum melihat bagian dalam rumah itu yang begitu besar dan mewah. _'Beruntung sekali aku diterima untuk bekerja disini...'_ batinnya.

Jungkook lalu diantar oleh seorang _maid_ menuju kamarnya. _Maid_ tersebut sangatlah ramah padanya. Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih pada maid itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya cukup luas dan terlalu bagus—menurut Jungkook—untuk ukuran kamar seorang pelayan. Kamar itu jugalah sangat bersih dan rapi. Interior kamar itu pun begitu elegan, dan didominasi oleh warna putih dan sedikit warna hitam. _'Kamar pelayan saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan kamar pemilik rumah? Pasti jauh lebih bagus dari ini...' _pikir Jungkook.

Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya yang berukuran cukup besar di atas ranjang di kamar itu. Ia membuka tasnya, mengambil pakaiannya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di lemari berwarna putih yang terletak di pojok kamar itu. Barang-barangnya yang lain dan sebagian pakaiannya telah dipindahkan kemari beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi hari ini ia hanya perlu membawa sisa pakaiannya dan beberapa barang pribadi.

Setelah selesai meletakkan pakaiannya dengan rapi di lemari, ia mengambil beberapa barang pribadinya seperti ponsel dan boneka pororo—oke, ini memang memalukan, tapi meskipun Jungkook sudah berusia 17 tahun, ia masih menyukai pororo—dan meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya yang sudah kosong di depan lemari. Lalu ia duduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa bosan.

Mungkin kalian bingung, mengapa Jungkook sudah bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan padahal usianya masih 17 tahun. Apakah ia tidak sekolah? Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Jungkook adalah anak yang kelewat pintar, sehingga ia bahkan sudah mendapat gelar sarjana saat usianya 16 tahun.

Alasan ia bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan adalah karena ia suka beres-beres. Alasan yang gila, memang. Ia bisa saja menjadi profesor kalau ia mau, dan ia memang mampu melakukannya. Sayangnya ia tidak mau. Ia lebih suka dengan pekerjaan yang tidak menguras otak, tapi tidak menguras tenaga juga. Dan baginya, beres-beres itu sama sekali tidak menguras tenaga. Maka dari itu ia mau bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan.

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang nan empuk itu. Ia lalu berguling-guling tidak jelas. _'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin beres-beres, tapi apa yang bisa kubereskan kalau semuanya sudah rapi begini?' _batin Jungkook sambil terus berguling-guling. Ia lalu berhenti berguling-guling dan duduk bersila. Ia mengambil boneka pororonya dan memeluk boneka itu.

"Pororo, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook pada bonekanya dengan wajah yang sangat polos yang terlihat sangat imut. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika boneka pororonya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, karena tentu saja boneka tidak dapat bicara.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook. Jungkook lantas bangkit berdiri sambil meletakkan kembali boneka pororonya dimeja, lalu berjalan dan membuka pintunya. Ia melihat _maid_ yang tadi mengantarnya ke kamar sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia balas tersenyum. "Anda ditunggu oleh nona muda di ruang keluarga..." kata _maid_ itu ramah.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih. Dan tidak usah sopan-sopan begitu, aku kan juga pelayan" kata Jungkook sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Maid_ itu hanya tersenyum. Jungkook lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

_Maid_ itu berjalan di depan menuju ruang keluarga, diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, maid itu menunduk hormat pada sang nona muda, yaitu nona Kim, lalu berjalan pergi. Jungkook juga menunduk hormat lalu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya, nona?" tanya Jungkook sopan.

Nona Kim tertawa kecil. "Tidak... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa mulai hari ini aku akan pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku ingin memintamu untuk menjaga adikku yang menyebalkan, hehe..." kata Nona Kim.

_'Adik sendiri kok dibilang menyebalkan dihadapan orang lain?' batin Jungkook. 'Lagipula, kenapa harus aku? Bukankah ada banyak pelayan lain di rumah ini yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk menjaga adiknya?' _batinnya lagi. Meskipun merasa kebingungan, Jungkook tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Baik, nona".

Nona Kim tersenyum. "Terima kasih..." katanya. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga sembari menguap lebar. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang nona Kim dan menatap _namja_ itu.

Nona Kim kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Itu adikku, namanya Kim Taehyung, tolong jaga dia ya? Dia itu anak yang nakal dan menyebalkan, jadi kau harus memperhatikannya dengan ekstra" kata nona Kim. Jungkook mengangguk.

_Namja_ yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu telah berdiri di samping nona Kim sambil mengucek matanya. "Ada apa sih, pakai membangunkanku segala? Mengganggu saja..." kata Taehyung dengan ketus pada _noona_-nya. Nona Kim langsung menjitak pelan kepala adiknya.

"Lihat? Dia menyebalkan bukan? Kau harus menjaganya ya? Kuserahkan padamu" kata nona Kim pada Jungkook. Lagi-lagi, Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Taehyung lalu menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, namun tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. Jungkook sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Heh... Siapa _namja_ manis ini? Diakah yang akan menjagaku? Senang sekali bisa dijaga oleh _namja_ semanis ini..." kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Lagi-lagi nona Kim menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Kau jangan berani macam-macam pada Jungkook! Awas saja kau!" kata nona Kim dengan tegas.

"Heh? Jadi namanya Jungkook? Namanya saja sudah manis, apalagi wajahnya..." kata Taehyung, masih sambil menyeringai. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja ia malu karena baru pertama kali ia dipuji seperti itu.

Nona Kim menghela nafas kasar. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan adiknya yang satu itu. "Haah... Yasudahlah, aku harus berangkat sekarang agar aku tidak ketinggalan pesawat..." kata nona Kim. Ia lalu mengecup dahi Taehyung singkat, lalu berjalan pergi.

Dari kejauhan ia berteriak. "Jungkook, sekali lagi tolong jaga dia ya! Dan Taehyung! Awas kau kalau berani macam-macam pada Jungkook!"

Taehyung menggerutu. "Iya, iya! Cerewet!" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang telah dicium oleh _noona_-nya tadi. "Yucks! Ini menjijikkan!" gerutunya.

Jungkook hanya diam sambil menatap Taehyung sebentar, lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. _'Ugh... Kenapa harus ada orang menyebalkan seperti ini sih? Oke, kuakui di tampan, tapi dia itu suka menggoda! Menyebalkan!'_ batin Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Jungkook. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan menyentuh dagunya. Ia menaikkan dagu Jungkook sedikit agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya. "Dilihat dari dekat... kau ini benar-benar manis ya..." kata Taehyung. Jungkook langsung merona mendengarnya. Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit memerah. "Kau semakin manis kalau sedang merona... Jadi, siapa nama panjangmu, manis?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada menggoda.

"A-aku... J-Jeon Jungkook..." jawab Jungkook gelagapan.

"Heh... kenapa kau gelagapan begitu, hmm?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook semakin merona. Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung pelan.

"A-anu tuan... s-saya harus bekerja..." kata Jungkook gelagapan, mengubah topik pembicaran, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Ah... ya... bekerja ya... pekerjaanmu mudah saja..." kata Taehyung sambil kembali mendekati Jungkook. "Kau hanya perlu membuka bajumu dan biarkan aku melihat tubuhmu" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan spontan ia langsung mendorong Taehyung menjauh dengan keras. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Ia lalu berlari pergi.

Taehyung hanya diam melihat Jungkook berlari pergi. "Apa aku terlalu berlebihan menggodanya?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri. "Ah sudahlah, salah sendiri dia memiliki wajah yang manis.." gumamnya, lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Sementara itu, Jungkook masih berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, ia langsung membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamarnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga jatuh terduduk.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Kata-kata Taehyung kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_Pekerjaanmu mudah... Kau hanya perlu membuka bajumu dan biarkan aku melihat tubuhmu_

Wajahnya sontak kembali memanas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap ia dapat melupakan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

_'Hari pertama saja sudah begini... Bagaimana hari-hariku selanjutnya dalam mengurus namja itu?!'_

**.-.-.-.**

Sudah dua jam lebih Jungkook berdiam diri di kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa bosan juga, tapi ia takut untuk keluar kamar. Ia takut akan bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung.

Ia mengambil boneka pororonya, lalu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memeluk bonekanya itu. "Pororo... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada bonekanya itu. "Aku bosan..." kata Jungkook. Ia lalu mengambil remote TV dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan televisi yang terletak di depan tempat tidurnya, menempel pada dinding. Saat TV itu dinyalakan, tepat sekali acara yang sedang ditayangkan adalah film kartun favorit Jungkook, Pororo.

"PORORO!" pekiknya girang layaknya anak kecil. Ia lantas duduk senyaman mungkin di atas ranjangnya dan mulai menonton, dengan boneka Pororonya yang ia peluk.

Taehyung yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di lorong dimana kamar Jungkook berada, tentu saja mendengar pekikan girang Jungkook yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Taehyung terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Siapa sih yang suka nonton Pororo sampai berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung pun mencari darimana suara itu berasal dan ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar Jungkook. Ia berkata dari luar "Oi, siapapun yang berada di dalam, aku masuk ya..." kata Taehyung. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yang terdengar hanya suara TV yang memperdengarkan soundtrack opening Pororo dan suara seseorang yang ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu dan ia asal membuka pintu itu, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Jungkook yang sedang asik-asiknya menonton lantas menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia lantas membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Kim. Tae. Hyung. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Taehyung pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jungkook, namun ia dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik dengan menggunakan seringaian andalannya. "Oh, jadi ini kamarmu, manis? Senang sekali bisa melihat wajah manismu lagi" kata Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Jungkook dan duduk di pinggirnya. Jungkook menggeser duduknya menjauh sembari mempererat pelukannya pada boneka pororonya. _Mood_nya rusak seketika.

_'Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini disaat moodku sedang bagus? Argh... dia benar-benar moodbreaker!'_ batin Jungkook. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memasang wajah kesal. Taehyung terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Taehyung lantas mencubit pipi Jungkook karena gemas melihat wajah imutnya. "Kau ini benar-benar lucu ya.." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jungkook sedikit terpesona melihat senyum Taehyung. Ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sifat jahil Taehyung kembali muncul ketika melihat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Jungkook, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, dan berbisik. "Kau terlalu manis... jadi ingin memakanmu..."

Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung. "Y-ya! Jangan menggangguku! Aku mau menonton Pororo, nanti keburu habis..." kata Jungkook sambil membuang muka.

"Hee... jadi begini sikapmu pada tuan rumah?" tanya Taehyung, yang membuat Jungkook bergidik. Dalam hati Jungkook merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. _'Ah iya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Walaupun dia menyebalkan dan suka menggoda, dia tetaplah tuan rumah yang harus kuhormati! Argh! Kau bodoh, Jungkook!'_ batinnya.

Jungkook baru hendak meminta maaf, tapi Taehyung sudah keburu bicara. "Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, dan aku juga tidak marah, mungkin bercandaku memang sedikit keterlaluan, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya, ya?" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. Jungkook mengangguk kecil. _'Ternyata dia punya sisi baik juga...' _pikir Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka nonton Pororo? Ya ampun, itu kan tontonan untuk anak kecil! Umurmu berapa sih? Kok kau masih suka nonton kartun seperti ini... hahaha" kata Taehyung, mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil tertawa. Jungkook langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ya! Memang apa salahnya menonton Pororo? Pororo kan lucu! Ya! Berhenti tertawa!" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung masih juga tertawa. "Geez... menyebalkan..." lanjut Jungkook.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada tuan rumah!" kata Taehyung, berpura-pura marah, tapi Jungkook mengira Taehyung marah sungguhan.

"A-ah _mian_... aku..—" "Hahahaha! Ya ampun, Jungkook! Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau anggap serius begitu, sih? Hahaha!" potong Taehyung sambil tertawa. Jungkook semakin cemberut.

"Oh iya, kau belum menjawab berapa umurmu..." kata Taehyung.

"Eh... aku... eh, jangan kaget ya..." kata Jungkook gugup sambil meremas-remas ujung kaus yang dikenakannya. Taehyung terlihat kebingungan, namun ia mengangguk. "Aku... umurku... 17" lanjutnya.

Hening seketika.

Jungkook semakin gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung merasa ia perlu ke dokter THT. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? 17 tahun?

"Benarkah? Muda sekali! Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku! Ya ampun, pantas saja kau terlihat sangat imut!" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung takut-takut.

"Ng... kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku sudah bekerja di umur 17, tuan?" tanya Jungkook dengan ragu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook sebentar.

"Yah, tidak. Lagipula, apa salahnya bekerja di usia 17? Dan juga, tidak usah memanggilku tuan, panggil saja aku Taehyung" jawab Taehyung.

"Ng... b-baiklah, T-Taehyung..." kata Jungkook terbata, merasa aneh memanggil tuan rumah dengan namanya. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Tambahkan oppa di belakangnya" kata Taehyung.

"Ya! Aku ini namja tau!" kata Jungkook kesal.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk disebut namja" kata Taehyung. Jungkook kembali merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat wajah Jungkook. "Lihat, tingkahmu saja lebih mirip yeoja dibandingkan namja... Hmm... sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Jungkookie..." kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

"B-BERISIK!" kata Jungkook spontan karena ia bingung harus berkata apa. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. _'Menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku, padahal kami baru saling mengenal! Dan seenaknya saja dia memanggilku Jungkookie! Astaga... dan kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?!'_ batin Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali mendekati Jungkook. "Inilah salah satu hal yang kusuka darimu, kau itu mudah panik, dan wajahmu saat panik itu sangat imut, kau tahu?" kata Taehyung dengan nada menggoda.

"Y-ya! Diamlah!" kata Jungkook. "Eh, tunggu... sepertinya ada yang terlupakan..." Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menoleh ke televisi. Ia menatap televisi dengan tatapan _shock_. "PORORONYA SUDAH HABIS!" teriak Jungkook _shock_. Ia menoleh ke Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan wajah _shock_nya.

"Yah! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Pororonya sudah habis! Bagaimana ini?!" kata Jungkook panik. Taehyung lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ya ampun, Jungkook! Kau kan bisa nonton Pororo besok! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wajah _shock_mu itu... Hahahahaha!" kata Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"B-berisik!" kata Jungkook sambil menahan malu. _'Benar juga ya... kenapa aku harus panik? Argh!'_ batinnya.

Tawa Taehyung semakin keras. "YA! Berhenti menertawakanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END?**

***Liat keatas***

**Ok, this is another absurd fanfic by me-_-**

**Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka Vkook. Couple ini bener-bener cute x3 (?)**

**Ini ff BTS pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak kekurangan..**

**Ini juga ff multichapter pertama saya hehe..**

**FF ini baru akan dilanjut kalo reviewnya lebih dari 10 *agak gak mungkin-_-**

**Reviewmu kebahagiaanku :D**

**Review?**

**Post your review in the box below. **

**Keep it cool. **

**Critical is fine, but don't be rude, OK?**

**(copas from asianfanfics-_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story.**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), no edit.**

**©mochikun**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Should I write the same disclaimer each chapter?-_- Ah... forget it, just enjoy the story.

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Jungkook berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat sang pemilik mengerang kecil karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Sang pemilik, alias Jungkook, menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara jam wekernya dan kembali tidur, tapi jam weker itu justru berbunyi semakin nyaring.

Dengan malas, Jungkook menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mematikan jam weker itu. Matanya masih terpejam dan tangannya sibuk meraba-raba meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan jam itu. _'Dapat!'_ batin Jungkook ketika tangannya telah menemukan jam weker itu dan mematikannya.

Tadinya Jungkook ingin tidur kembali, tapi ia ingat bahwa sekarang ia telah menjadi pelayan, jadi ia harus bangun pagi. Dengan malas Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke matanya, juga untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia merasakan ada udara yang menggelitik lehernya. Jungkook menoleh sedikit untuk mengetahui 'apa' yang menindih tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya dengan kencang. 'Sesuatu' atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menindih tubuh Jungkook mengerang kecil karena tidurnya terganggu oleh teriakan Jungkook. Jungkook merasa geli di lehernya ketika orang itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, karena kepala orang itu berada tepat di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Seseorang yang menindih tubuh Jungkook itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dan tidur disini?! Di KAMARKU?! Dan juga MENINDIHKU?!" teriak Jungkook panik. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Taehyung dari tubuhnya, tapi gagal karena berat tubuh Taehyung melebihi berat tubuhnya.

Taehyung hanya mengerang pelan dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Jungkook bergidik ketika merasakan nafas Taehyung yang menerpa lehernya. "Diamlah..." kata Taehyung pelan dengan suara serak khas orang mengantuk. Taehyung kemudian memeluk Jungkook dengan erat sehingga Jungkook tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau posisinya begini?!'_ batin Jungkook. Dalah hati ia mulai panik. Alasan ia panik adalah, pertama, Taehyung itu... yah... bisa dibilang dia itu _pervert_, dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Kedua, nafas Taehyung terus menerpa lehernya, dan leher adalah salah satu bagian tubuh Jungkook yang paling sensitif. Ketiga, Taehyung benar-benar mengunci pergerakan tubuh Jungkook dengan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa kabur.

Intinya, Jungkook takut pada Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai menggeliat gelisah. "Taehyung... lepaskan..." kata Jungkook dengan gelisah. Taehyung menggeleng, yang membuat Jungkook merasa geli di lehernya.

"Tidak mau" kata Taehyung singkat. Karena wajah Taehyung benar-benar dekat dengan leher Jungkook, jadi bibirnya sempat menyentuh leher Jungkook ketika ia berbicara. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Taehyung... aku harus bekerja..." kata Jungkook pelan. Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeringai ketika ia mendengar kata 'bekerja', tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook tentunya.

"Hmm... bekerja ya..." bibir Taehyung kembali menyentuh leher Jungkook. "Kalau begitu aku mau 'sarapan'..." kata Taehyung.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan. Minggirlah..." kata Jungkook yang belum menangkap maksud Taehyung yang sesungguhnya sambil mendorong Taehyung pelan. Taehyung kembali menyeringai.

"Kubilang, aku mau 'sarapan', _baby_" kata Taehyung sambil menjilat perpotongan leher Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah, ia bergidik ngeri. Spontan, ia menendang Taehyung sekuat tenaga, dan berhasil, Taehyung sedikit terjungkal ke samping. Jungkook tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ia dapat. Ia langsung turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamarnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Taehyung lantas duduk di atas ranjang Jungkook. Ia mendecih. "Cih... padahal aku benar-benar ingin 'sarapan'... lihat saja kau, Jungkook! Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!" kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai mesum.

Sementara itu, Jungkook masih berlari dengan wajah merah padam sembari sesekali memegang lehernya yang basah akibat dijilat Taehyung. Jungkook berlari tak tentu arah, dan saat ia berhenti karena kelelahan, ia telah sampai di dapur. Untunglah tidak ada siapapun di dapur selain dirinya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menanyainya kenapa ia berlarian di rumah dengan wajah merah padam.

Jungkook berjalan menuju wastafel di dapur itu, menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia kembali mematikan keran itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, berusaha menenangkan diri sekaligus mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

_'Orang itu benar-benar berbahaya... aku harus berhati-hati'_ batin Jungkook. _'Dan lagi, seenaknya saja dia memanggilku 'baby'... aku kan bukan kekasihnya'_ batinnya lagi.

Jungkook menghela nafas. _'Mungkin memasak dapat membuatku tenang... lagipula aku juga sedang berada di dapur, sekalian memasak saja...'_ batinnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan apa saja yang tersedia.

Di dalam kulkas tersebut ada banyak sekali bahan makanan, seperti yang diharapkan Jungkook. Ia mengambil mentega tawar dingin, air es, dada ayam, bawang bombay, jamur champignon, dan dua lembar bayleave dari kulkas. Lalu ia mengambil tepung terigu, garam, gula pasir, pastry margarin, merica hitam bubuk, pala bubuk, keju cheddar dan cooking cream dari sebuah lemari kecil berwarna coklat yang menempel pada dinding di atas kompor.

Tidak lupa ia juga mengambil sarung tangan plastik transparan yang akan ia gunakan untuk melapisi tangannya ketika ia mengaduk bahan. Lalu ia mengambil satu botol besar berisi air mineral di atas meja yang terletak di samping kulkas.

Jungkook juga mengambil dua buah mangkuk berukuran sedang, pisau, satu sendok teh, satu sendok makan, penggiling, penyaring, dan 8 buah mangkuk tahan panas dari sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kaca transparan tempat peralatan makan dan memasak diletakkan.

Jungkook mulai memotong dada ayam seberat 250 gram berbentuk kotak. Ia lalu mencincang halus satu buah bawang bombay dan mengiris halus 100 gram jamur champignon.

Setelah itu, ia memakai sepasang sarung tangan plastik transparan karena ia akan mencampurkan dan mengaduk bahan. Ia mengambil salah satu dari dua buah mangkuk berukuran sedang yang telah disiapkannya, lalu ia memasukkan 300 gram tepung terigu, 30 gram mentega tawar, setengah sendok teh garam, dan setengah sendok makan gula pasir. Lalu ia mengaduk bahan-bahan tersebut hingga rata.

Setelah itu, secara perlahan-lahan, Jungkook menuangkan air mineral dari botol besar yang telah disiapkannya ke adonan tersebut sambil terus mengaduk adonan itu. Setelah air yang dituangkannya dirasa cukup, ia kembali meletakkan botol itu dan kembali mengaduk adonan tersebut hingga seluruh bahan tercampur rata. Setelah itu Jungkook membentuk adonan itu menjadi bulat dan mendiamkannya selama 15 menit.

Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk berukuran sedang lainnya dan memasukkan 225 gram pastry margarin dan 30 gram tepung terigu, lalu ia mengaduknya hingga rata, membuat adonan yang kedua. Setelah kedua bahan tersebut tercampur rata menjadi sebuah adonan, Jungkook memipihkan adonan tersebut dan membentuknya menjadi kotak. Setelah itu ia menyisihkannya.

Setelah 15 menit, adonan yang pertama ia potong menjadi empat bagian dan menggilingnya dengan penggiling. Lalu ia meletakkan adonan yang kedua di tengah-tengah adonan pertama dan melipat adonan pertama tersebut hingga menutupi adonan kedua yang berada ditengahnya. Setelah itu ia menggilingnya lagi dan mendiamkannya di kulkas selama 15 menit.

Sembari menunggu, ia merebus dada ayam yang telah dipotong-potong tadi dalam air mendidih hingga matang. Setelah matang, ia mengangkat dada ayam tersebut dan menyaring air kaldunya.

Lalu ia menumis bawang bombay hingga harum dan memasukkan jamur champignon, lalu menumis lagi kedua bahan tersebut. Lalu ia memasukkan tepung terigu ke tumisan bawang bombay dan jamur champignon itu, kemudian mengaduknya hingga berbutir.

Jungkook perlahan-lahan menuangkan kaldu ayam yang telah disaring tadi sambil mengaduk bahan-bahan yang tadi ditumisnya hingga licin. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan dada ayam yang telah dipotong kotak, bayleave, garam, merica hitam bubuk, pala bubuk, dan gula pasir, lalu ia memasaknya hingga mendidih. Lalu ia memasukkan keju cheddar parut dan cooking cream ke dalamnya dan memasaknya hingga meletup-letup. Jadilah sup krim.

Setelah matang, ia menuangkan sup krim itu ke 8 buah mangkuk tahan panas, lalu ia mengoles bibir mangkuk tahan panas itu dengan air, dan menutupnya dengan adonan yang telah ia ambil dari kulkas. Lalu ia meletakkan kedelapan mangkuk itu diatas sebah nampan dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven dengan suhu 200 derajat celcius.

Tak lama kemudian pun, masakan yang Jungkook buat—Zuppa Soup—telah matang dan siap untuk disantap. Aroma sedap Zuppa Soup itu menguar ke sepenjuru dapur. Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum senang. _'Pasti enak' _batinnya.

Ia mengambil satu mangkuk Zuppa Soup yang ia buat dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah nampan berbentuk bulat. 7 mangkuk Zuppa Soup lainnya ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. Ia membawa nampan itu menuju ruang makan, dan ia langsung cemberut ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, lalu tersenyum. Jungkook justru bergidik melihat senyum Taehyung. Entahlah, dari semua ekspresi yang pernah Taehyung tunjukkan padanya, Jungkook paling tidak menyukai senyum Taehyung—meskipun senyumannya terlihat tampan—karena biasanya senyum Taehyung merupakan pertanda bahwa hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

Jungkook berjalan dengan ragu menuju meja makan berbentuk bundar itu dan meletakkan nampan berisi Zuppa Soup itu di sana. Taehyung menatap Zuppa Soup itu sebentar, lalu ia kembali menatap Jungkook. "Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil.

"A-aa... kalau kau mau memakannya, silahkan... aku mau ke kamar dulu..." kata Jungkook, hendak berjalan pergi, namun tidak jadi karena Taehyung telah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Kau. Tetap. Disini" kata Taehyung tegas, dan dari raut wajahnya dan tatapan matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak akan menerima penolakan. Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Lalu ia duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit menunduk, menatap lantai, sambil meremas ujung kausnya. Taehyung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, lalu ia menatap Jungkook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya intens.

"Suapi aku" kata Taehyung tiba-tiba, yang membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'hah?'.

Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Jungkook dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil sendok yang terletak disamping Zuppa Soup itu. "Kubilang, suapi aku, Jungkook" kata Taehyung lagi. Kini Jungkook telah memegang sendok itu. Taehyung mengarahkan tangan Jungkook ke Zuppa Soup itu, lalu ia melepas pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyendok Zuppa Soup itu dan mulai menyuapi Taehyung dengan patuh. Taehyung memakan Zuppa Soup itu dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasanya sangatlah enak. Jungkook terus menyuapi Taehyung hingga Zuppa Soup itu hanya tersisa separuhnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng kecil. "Lalu untuk apa kau memasak ini?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Aa... ituu... aku tadi hanya iseng memasaknya... hehe" jawab Jungkook sembari tertawa garing. Tiba-tiba, perut Jungkook berbunyi. Oh, perut memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jungkook langsung menunduk malu.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kau lapar kan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook diam saja, ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Taehyung menyendok Zuppa Soup itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Jungkook. Ia memegang dagu Jungkook dengan tangan yang satu lagi. "Buka mulutmu" titah Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit merona diperlakukan seperti itu. "Ta-tapi... sendok itu..."

"Ciuman secara tidak langsung, huh?" tanya Taehyung malas. "Aku tidak begitu peduli, jadi cepat makan" lanjutnya.

_'Tapi aku peduli'_ batin Jungkook. Dengan terpaksa karena ia takut pada Taehyung, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan Zuppa Soup buatan dirinya sendiri._'Enak...' _batinnya.

Taehyung menatap mulut Jungkook yang sibuk mengunyah roti Zuppa Soup itu. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. _'Tuhan... lihatlah bibirnya yang begitu menggoda itu... dan mulutnya serta lidahnya... sial! Aku ingin mencicipinya!'_ batin Taehyung. Ia harus menahan keinginannya mati-matian karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Jungkook yang sedang makan.

Taehyung terus menyuapi Jungkook hingga Zuppa Soup itu habis. Jungkook mendesah lega, kebiasaannya ketika telah selesai makan atau minum. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Taehyung turn on.

Taehyung menggeser nampan berisi mangkuk Zuppa Soup yang sudah habis itu ke samping. Lalu ia berdiri, menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membuatnya berdiri. Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga ia telentang di atas meja makan. Taehyung mengunci kedua tangan Jungkook dengan tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mulai bergidik ngeri.

"T-Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan takut. Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia justru mulai mencium dan menjilati perpotongan leher Jungkook. Jungkook tentunya kaget. Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mendesah.

Taehyung tidak puas karena ia tidak mendengar desahan Jungkook. Ia mulai menghisap dan menggigit kecil perpotongan leher Jungkook, meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark disana.

"Aahh... Tae..hyunghh... jangannhhh..." desah Jungkook saat Taehyung kembali membuat kiss mark di lehernya.

Taehyung berhenti dengan aktifitasnya dan menatap Jungkook sebentar. Lalu ia mencium bibir Jungkook dengan kasar, tapi tidak sampai menyakiti _namja_ manis itu.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget. Taehyung terus mencium bibirnya, menghisapnya, menggigitnya kecil, membuat mulutnya terbuka. Lalu Taehyung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook, merasakan rasa manis mulut Jungkook. Jungkook sesekali mendesah kecil, walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata Jungkook terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak—bukan sesak karena ciuman, tapi akibat sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Dan cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa permisi dari mata Jungkook.

Taehyung tentu saja kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya basah. Ia melepas pagutannya dengan enggan, meninggalkan saliva yang menjembatani bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. Namun, ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Jungkook sedang menangis dalam diam. Perlahan, ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Itu... itu... ciuman pertamaku, bodoh! Hiks..." kata Jungkook sarat ketidakrelaan sambil menangis. Taehyung tertegun. Ia perlahan melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook, lalu ia berjalan mundur sedikit.

Jungkook berdiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, masih menangis. Bahunya bergetar. "Beraninya kau... hiks... kita bahkan baru saling mengenal, dan kau sudah berani menciumku?! hiks..." bentak Jungkook marah sambil terus menangis. Taehyung kembali tertegun. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jungkook. Entah kenapa, dadanya jadi terasa sesak melihat _namja_ manis itu menangis.

"Jungkook... aku—" belum selesai Taehyung berbicara, Jungkook telah berlari pergi menuju kamarnya.

_'Jahat... ciuman pertamaku... direbut oleh orang sepertinya...'_ batin Jungkook, masih menangis sambil terus berlari menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung lantas mengejar Jungkook, namun sayangnya ia tidak cukup cepat, karena ketika ia telah sampai di depan kamar Jungkook, Jungkook telah membanting pintu kamarnya menutup dan menguncinya. Taehyung pun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Buka pintunya!" teriak Taehyung dari luar. Jungkook tidak menyahut. Ia duduk bersila sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

Taehyung tidak menyerah, ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jungkook. "Jungkook! Kumohon buka pintunya... maaf, maafkan aku Jungkook, aku tidak tahu soal itu... aku sungguh bodoh... maafkan aku... kumohon buka pintunya!" kata Taehyung. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika membayangkan Jungkook sedang menangis dalam diam sambil bergelung di atas ranjangnya.

Taehyung masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jungkook sambil menyerukan permohonan agar _namja_ itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah sekitar 15 menit ia melakukan hal tersebut, dan dirasa hal itu tidak akan berhasil, Taehyung berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Jungkook, lalu perlahan-lahan memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Jungkook..." ia berbisik lirih.

"Baiklah Jungkook, kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya, aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau mau membuka pintunya, tidak peduli jika sampai besok pun kau tidak mau membuka pintu kamarmu, aku akan tetap menunggu disini" kata Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengarnya. Ya, tentu saja ia mendengarnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya dan kembali menangis. "Taehyung... kau itu kuat ya... padahal aku sudah membentakmu seperti itu... tapi kau tetap kuat... tapi aku tidak bisa jadi sekuat itu..." bisik Jungkook lirih. Ia masih menangis.

_"Ciuman pertama itu sangat berarti bagiku..."_

**.-.-.-.**

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa lengket. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu ia menguap kecil. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali sambil melihat jam digital yang tergantung di dinding. Jam 22.30.

_'Astaga... sudah malam... berapa lama aku tertidur? Seingatku, tadi pagi, untuk menenangkan diri, aku membaca koleksi manhwa-ku hingga jam 11, lalu aku mandi agar tubuhku menjadi segar, lalu aku bermain game di laptop hingga jam 3, lalu aku tidur karena aku merasa ngantuk... astaga... lama sekali aku tertidur...' _batin Jungkook sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya sebelum ia tidur.

Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap ke sekeliling. _'Gara-gara teralu lama tidur, sekarang aku jadi tidak mengantuk..'_ batin Jungkook. Ia mulai berguling-guling di kasur.

_'Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa... aah... bosan...'_ batin Jungkook lagi, masih sambil berguling-guling di kasur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Taehyung. Jujur saja, ia masih marah pada Taehyung, tapi ia merasa sedikit kasihan juga. Ia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung terakhir kali.

_Baiklah Jungkook, kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya, aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau mau membuka pintunya, tidak peduli jika sampai besok pun kau tidak mau membuka pintu kamarmu, aku akan tetap menunggu disini._

Jungkook menghela nafas. _'Apa dia masih menunggu di luar?' _batinnya. Ia ragu apakah sebaiknya ia keluar untuk mengecek apakah Taehyung masih menunggu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

_'Hanya mengecek kok... paling juga dia sudah berada di kamarnya dan sedang tidur nyenyak... dia tidak mungkin serius dengan kata-katanya..'_ batin Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Betapa kagetnya Jungkook ketika ia melihat Taehyung masih berada di depan kamarnya, duduk bersender pada dinding dengan mata terpejam, sedang tidur. Jungkook merasa kasihan juga melihatnya, sekaligus kaget. Ia tidak menyangkan Taehyung bisa serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung dan menatap wajah tertidur Taehyung. Ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi dahi Taehyung, lalu menempelkan dahinya sendiri dengan dahi Taehyung. _'Dingin...' _batinnya. _'Dia pasti kedinginan...' _

Jungkook berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil selimut, lalu kembali ke luar dan menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut itu. Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal, lalu kembali ke luar untuk meletakkan bantal tepat di belakang kepala Taehyung. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar ia tidak membangunkannya.

_'Aneh... padahal akulah yang menjadi pelayan, tapi aku justru merasa dialah pelayannya...' _batin Jungkook.

Setelah selesai, ia menatap wajah Taehyung sejenak. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa menghangat ketika melihat wajah damai Taehyung ketika tidur. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika ia mulai berpikir bahwa Taehyung itu tampan.

Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dan bergelung disana.

_'Ini aneh... Perasaanku campur aduk..' _batinnya. Ia menghela nafas. _'Kurasa aku akan menjauhi Taehyung untuk sementara waktu...'_

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END?**

**Yeay, chap 2 selesai!**

**Saya seneng banget waktu tau ternyata banyak yang suka ff ini, dan saya gak nyangka reviewnya bakal lebih dari sepuluh, padahal tadinya saya pikir review nya gak bakal lebih dari sepuluh-_-**

**Seperti yang kalian inginkan, saya apdet dengan cepat!**

**Mian kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan-_-**

**Jujur deh, kalo reviewnya banyak, saya jadi makin semangat buat apdet xD**

**Ohiya, saya berencana bikin fic ini jadi rated m, dan ada juga seseorang yang pengen fic ini dibikin jd rate m, tapi sebelumnya saya mau nanya dulu sama readers, gimana menurut kalian kalo fic ini dibikin jadi rate m? **

**Kalau banyak yang setuju, bakal saya bikin jadi rate m, kalau banyak yang gak setuju, ya gak jadi._.**

**Oke deh, chap selanjutnya bakal di apdet kalo total reviewnya lebih dari 27 *agak gak mungkin-_-**

**Reviewmu kebahagiaanku :D**

**So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story.**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), no edit, NC haha-_-**

**©mochikun**

**A/N : Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA karena updatenya lama pake BANGET-_- saya juga mau minta maaf kalau ncnya gak hot-_- saya akan membeberkan alasan mengapa saya lama banget mengupdate chap ini dan kenapa ncnya gak hot nanti, oke?**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading~^^**

**.**

**.**

**All in Normal POV**

Sudah beberapa hari Jungkook menjauhi Taehyung, dan sudah beberapa hari pula Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook bersikap seperti itu. Hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Jungkook pun kembali memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan 'tuan', meskipun Taehyung tidak suka dipanggil begitu oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jungkook, ia ingin meminta maaf tapi Jungkook selalu menghindar.

Dan saat ini, Taehyung sedang berada di kantin kampusnya bersama sahabatnya, Hoseok. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi sambil terus mengeluh pada sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah Taehyung sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Kau tahu, dia selalu menghindar setiap kali aku memanggilnya atau mendekatinya!" keluh Taehyung.

"Hmm..." sahut Hoseok sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Dan dia jadi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'!"

"Hmm..."

"Dia juga sudah menjauhiku selama 5 hari!"

"Hmm..."

Taehyung akhirnya kesal karena sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya atau membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Apa kau hanya bisa berkata 'hmm'? Tidak adakah kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?" tanya Taehyung kesal. Hoseok menoleh sedikit.

"Memangnya kau mau aku berkata apa?" tanya Hoseok. Dan Taehyung benar-benar ingin mencekik sahabatnya saat itu juga.

Hoseok yang merasakan ada aura hitam yang menguar dari temannya itu hanya nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah memberitahuku namanya..." kata Hoseok.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Jungkook... Namanya Jungkook" sahutnya.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Nama yang manis... aku jadi ingin melihat namja itu secara langsung" kata Hoseok sambil menyeringai. Taehyung langsung memelototi Hoseok dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan kuperbolehkan! Awas saja kau kalau berani datang tiba-tiba ke rumahku hanya untuk melihat Jungkook, akan kubunuh kau kalau kau melakukannya!" ancam Taehyung. Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya.

"So, my best friend loves his babysitter, eh?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada menggoda. Taehyung sedikit merona, lalu ia membuang muka.

"T-tentu saja tidak... aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya" jawab Taehyung. Hoseok terkekeh.

"Ucapanmu berkebalikan dengan reaksimu... jujur saja sih" kata Hoseok. Taehyung mendecih.

"Iya iya, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, makanya aku sering menggodanya agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, puas kau?" kata Taehyung dengan kesal. Hoseok kembali terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Mungkin saja itu dapat membuatnya luluh" saran Hoseok.

"Aku akan dikira orang aneh olehnya... kami kan baru saling mengenal, masa aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hmm... tidak juga... apa salahnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru dikenal?" tanya Hoseok lagi. Taehyung diam sebentar, mencerna perkataan sahabatnya itu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Benar juga.."

TENG... TENG... TENG...

"Sudah bel, sampai jumpa nanti" kata Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk, ia juga berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

**.-.-.-.**

Jungkook sedang duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya, menatap hujan deras diluar sana melalui kaca jendelanya. Ia menghela nafas. _'Hujannya sangat deras... Taehyung pasti pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, tadi pagi kan dia berangkat ke kampus menggunakan motor...'_ batin Jungkook. Diam-diam ia merasa khawatir.

_'Semoga saja sepulangnya nanti dia tidak demam...' _batinnya lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, lalu ia merebahkan diri disana. Ia mengambil bantal disampingnya, lalu memeluknya. _'Masih ada aroma Taehyung...' _batinnya saat ia mencium bantal itu. Ia memang belum mencuci atau mengganti sarung bantalnya sejak saat ia secara diam-diam meminjamkan bantalnya pada Taehyung. Atau mungkin ia memang sengaja tidak mencuci atau menggantinya.

Ia kembali memikirkan Taehyung. _'Sudah 5 hari aku menjauhinya... dia marah tidak, ya?'_ pikirnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. _'Aku ini aneh... aku kesal karena ia telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku... tapi disisi lain... rasanya aneh kalau dia tidak menempel-nempel padaku atau menggodaku... tapi, bukan berarti aku suka digoda olehnya... hanya saja... entah kenapa... rasanya sepi...'_ batinnya.

Jungkook mulai berguling-guling diatas kasurnya, masih sambil memeluk bantalnya. _'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa seperti ini... argh! Ini memusingkan!' _batinnya lagi.

Jungkook berhenti berguling-guling. _'Apa aku berbaikan saja dengannya ya?' _batinnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, apakah ia akan berbaikan dengan Taehyung atau tidak.

Ia lalu berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan bantalnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia pergi menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sofa, menunggu Taehyung pulang.

_'Semoga aku mengambil keputusan yang benar...' _batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia medengar deru motor Taehyung memasuki garasi rumah. Ia lantas berlari menuju pintu samping rumah itu yang berhubungan langsung dengan garasi, dan membukanya. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Taehyung yang basah kuyup, seperti dugaannya.

Taehyung kaget melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Jungkook?" tanyanya bingung. _'Bukankah Jungkook sedang menjauhiku? Kenapa tiba-tiba...'_ batinnya.

Jungkook diam saja. Ia mengambil ransel Taehyung yang basah dan meletakkannya di pojok garasi. "Tunggu sebentar disitu, aku ambil handuk dulu" kata Jungkook pada Taehyung, lalu ia berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil handuknya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke garasi dengan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan sempat terpeleset sekali karena begitu terburu-buru. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya dan kembali berlari menuju garasi.

Sesampainya di garasi, ia mengampiri Taehyung dan mengeringkan rambut Taehyung dengan handuknya. Taehyung diam saja sambil menatap wajah Jungkook yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan lekat. Jungkook tidak sadar kalau ia sedang ditatap seperti itu.

_'Dia benar-benar cantik... bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik ini?' _batin Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook selesai mengeringkan rambut Taehyung. Lalu ia memberikan handuk itu pada Taehyung. "Lap sendiri wajahmu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menurutinya. Setelah selesai mengelap wajahnya, ia menatap handuk itu sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Handuk siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatap handuk bergambar bad batzmaru itu.

"Handukku... tadinya aku mau mengambil handukmu, tapi aku tidak tau dimana handukmu" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa geli melihat handuk bergambar salah satu kartun sanrio itu.

"Ya ampun, selain pororo, kau juga suka batzmaru?" tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa geli. Wajah Jungkook memerah malu karena ditertawakan Taehyung.

"YA! Apa salahnya kalau aku suka bad batzmaru? Batzmaru kan lucu, meski tidak selucu cinnamorol.." kata Jungkook kesal. Tawa Taehyung justru semakin keras mendengarnya.

"Astaga, Jungkook! Hahahaha..." kata Taehyung sambil tertawa. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, terlihat sangat lucu dimata Taehyung, membuatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

Taehyung berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah... baiklah... aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi.." kata Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. _'Kekanakan sekali... tapi lucu'_ pikir Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kekanakan dan imut—menurut Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook. Ia lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jungkook. "Janji" jawabnya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, lalu ia melepaskan kaitan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Taehyung.

_'Syukurlah... sepertinya di sudah tidak begitu marah padaku'_ batin Taehyung.

"Menunduklah sedikit" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" kata Taehyung bingung.

"Ayo cepat! Menunduklah sedikit!" kata Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menurutinya, meski ia masih bingung mengapa Jungkook menyuruhnya menunduk sedikit.

Jungkook lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Taehyung. Taehyung tentu saja sangat kaget. Taehyung menatap bola mata Jungkook dalam. Jungkook sedikit merona karena ditatap seperti itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook berjalan mundur selangkah sambil memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya, namun sayangnya, Taehyung telah melihatnya.

"D-dahimu hangat... kau harus cepat-cepat mandi dan berganti pakaian, jangan sampai kau terkena demam" kata Jungkook. "Oh iya, kembalikan handukku.." katanya lagi tanpa menatap Taehyung, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu ia melemparkan handuk Jungkook, yang mendarat tepat di kepalanya. "Ya! Jangan asal lempar! Duh, rambutku jadi basah begini..." gerutu Jungkook sambil mengambil handuk basah itu dari kepalanya. Taehyung hanya nyengir kuda, membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat masuk, kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus-terusan disini" kata Jungkook sambil berjalan pergi, masuk ke dalam rumah. Jungkook menoleh sebentar. "Oh iya, jangan lupa lepas jaketmu, kau bisa sakit kalau memakai jaket basah begitu" kata Jungkook lagi, lalu ia berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Ia berhenti ketika telah sampai di ruang tamu, tempat ia menunggu Taehyung tadi. "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku dimana ka—" ucapan Jungkook terhenti ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung telah melepas jaketnya, ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan huruf V berwarna hitam ditengahnya, dan kaus itu basah kuyup, sehingga kaus itu menempel pada tubuh Taehyung, menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya. Dan lagi, kaus itu jadi terlihat transparan karena basah. Wajah Jungkook memerah semerah tomat ketika ia melihat tubuh Taehyung yang err... _sexy_ dibalik kausnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jungkook. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Taehyung dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Cepat pakai kembali jaketmu!" teriaknya lagi.

Taehyung kebingungan melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sungguh aneh. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi menyuruhku melepas jaket, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk memakainya lagi.." kata Taehyung, terselip nada kesal dalam ucapannya.

"Pokoknya pakai saja!" teriak Jungkook lagi. _'Astaga astaga astaga! Aku tidak tahu dia memakai kaus berwarna putih, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kausnya juga basah... aargh, mata polosku..' _batin Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai kesal. _'Dia kenapa sih?' _batin Taehyung. _'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kausku sehingga dia menyuruhku memakai jaketku kembali?' _batinnya lagi sambil melihat kausnya sendiri yang terlihat transparan karena basah. Taehyung lalu menatap Jungkook yang masih memunggunginya sambil menutupi wajahnya.

_'Oh... sepertinya aku mengerti..'_ batin Taehyung sambil menyeringai. "Kau sengaja kan? Ya ampun, Jungkook! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau senakal ini..." kata Taehyung, masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. Jungkook bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau kausmu juga basah! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" ucapan Jungkook terhenti ketika ia mendengar Taehyung tertawa. Oh, ia kembali dikerjai rupanya.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, berniat memarahinya, tapi tidak jadi ketika ia melihat Taehyung belum memakai jaketnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, malu sekaligus kesal. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menertawaiku, tapi sekarang kau sedang menertawaiku... Menyebalkan" gerutunya.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ahahah... mian... mian... Habis, kau yang sedang panik itu terlihat lucu sih" kata Taehyung.

Jungkook masih mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Ya sudahlah, kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu, aku mau ke dapur untuk mengambil es batu. Oh iya, dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung kembali dibuat bingung. _'Untuk apa dia mengambil es batu?'_ batinnya. "Oh, naik ke lantai dua, ruang pertama yang kau lihat setelah kau naik tangga adalah kamarku" jawab Taehyung meski ia masih merasa bingung. Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kau mandi sana! Nanti aku akan ke kamarmu" kata Jungkook, lalu ia berjalan pergi menuju dapur. Taehyung pun berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Di dapur, Jungkook mengambil sebuah baskom berukuran sedang dan memasukkan es batu dari kulkas ke dalam baskom itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung di lantai dua sambil membawa baskom berisi es batu itu.

Sesampainya di ruang yang ia lihat pertama di lantai dua, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, atau dalam hal ini, kamar Taehyung. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. _'Mungkin Taehyung masih mandi...'_ pikirnya.

Ia bingung apakah ia harus masuk atau menunggu di luar saja. _'Kan tidak sopan kalau aku asal masuk... tapi aku juga malas menunggu diluar...'_ batin Jungkook. _'Ah, tapi dia juga kan suka asal masuk ke kamarku... eh, tapi dia kan tuan rumah, jadi dia boleh melakukan apa saja di rumahnya...'_ batinnya lagi. _'Aish... ya sudahlah, aku masuk saja...'_

Jungkook kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah Taehyung, aku masuk ya!" teriak Jungkook dari luar. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung begitu saja.

Ia terkagum-kagum melihat betapa besar dan mewahnya kamar Taehyung. Ia meletakkan baskom berisi es batu itu di nakas meja samping tempat tidur Taehyung, lalu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Taehyung.

_'Besar sekali... ini sih bahkan lebih besar dari ruang keluarga rumahku...' _batin Jungkook kagum. _'Ia pasti tidak akan bosan jika ia berada di kamarnya sepanjang hari...'_ batinnya lagi. Jungkook melihat sebuah rak buku besar berwarna putih di ujung kamar Taehyung.

Ia berjalan menghampiri rak buku itu dan mengambil sebuah majalah dari sana. Ia asal membuka majalah itu, dan ia tidak melihat covernya. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika ia membaca isi majalah itu. Ia langsung melempar majalah itu ke sembarang arah.

Tepat saat Jungkook melempar majalah itu, Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, sehingga Taehyung melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan. "_YA_! Jangan dilempar, bodoh!" kata Taehyung kesal. Ia lalu berjalan dan memungut majalah itu. "Yah... ini kan majalah kesayanganku..." gerutunya kesal.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung. Wajahnya masih semerah tomat. "DASAR MESUUUUM!" teriak Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah cukup umur, jadi wajar saja kalau aku membaca majalah seperti ini" kata Taehyung kesal.

"Tapi kan tetap saja... aish, mata polosku..." kata Jungkook sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Taehyung tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook yang menyadarinya, langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan berjalan mundur.

Taehyung terus mendekati Jungkook, dan Jungkook terus berjalan mundur, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menabrak tembok kamar Taehyung dan ia tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung takut-takut. Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mulai berkeringat dingin. _'Duh... gawat...' _batinnya panik.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook merona seketika. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. _'Jangan-jangan... dia akan...'_

Dan Taehyung pun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook. Jungkook kaget dan merasa lega disaat yang bersamaan. _'Huft... kupikir dia akan menciumku..' _batin Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam. Jungkook sebetulnya agak risih ditatap seperti itu. Lalu Taehyung berbisik lirih. "Maaf..."

"Eh? Maaf untuk?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Maaf aku telah menciummu tempo hari... aku tidak tahu kalau itu ciuman pertamamu..." kata Taehyung lirih.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Ia menangkupkan wajah Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok..." kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Maafkan aku juga karena aku telah menjauhimu..." kata Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu ia mengecup bibir Taehyung singkat. Taehyung kaget, sangat kaget. _'Anak ini memang sulit ditebak...'_ batin Taehyung. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, menatap wajah Jungkook yang sudah memerah. Lalu ia mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati ciuman Taehyung yang begitu lembut, membuatnya terbuai.

Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Taehyung dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Perlahan, ciuman itu menjadi semakin panas. Taehyung mulai melumat bibir bawah Jungkook, menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Jungkook, mengelus perut Jungkook, lalu tangannya bergerak keatas, mencari nipple Jungkook. Ketika ia telah menemukan titik kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, ia mencubitnya dengan gemas dan memelintirnya.

"Aahhh... eungghhhh..." desah Jungkook disela-sela ciuman mereka. Taehyung tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang didapatnya, ia langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar ia bisa merasakan seluruh mulut Jungkook.

Lidah mereka saling bergulat, namun tentu saja Taehyung-lah yang mendominasi. Taehyung menekan tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Umppphhh..." Jungkook mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka ketika jemari Taehyung kembali bermain-main di nipple-nya. Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Jungkook memukul pelan dada Taehyung saat ia merasa asupan oksigennya menipis. Taehyung melepas pagutannya dengan enggan. Jungkook langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah Jungkook memerah dan terlihat sangat seksi dimata Taehyung, membuatnya semakin _turn on_.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook dan berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan. "Kau terlalu menggairahkan, Kook. Aku tidak tahan..." Setelah itu ia menjilati dan menghisap daun telinga Jungkook. Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan Taehyung, dan secara tidak sengaja, juniornya yang masih tertutup celana bergesekan dengan milik Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menyeringai pada Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah kala ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Hmm... rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya..." kata Taehyung, masih dengan seringaian yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar. "Tapi aku tidak suka cepat-cepat ke inti... aku lebih suka pelan-pelan sambil bermain-main sampai kau akan memohon-mohon padaku..." lanjutnya, lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook, menjilatinya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan disana.

Sesekali Taehyung juga menggigit kecil leher dan bahu Jungkook, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. "Aahhh... Tae-Taehyungghhhh..." desah Jungkook ketika Taehyung masih sibuk 'melukis' leher dan bahunya.

Setelah merasa puas melihat hasil karyanya di leher dan bahu Jungkook, Taehyung melepas kaus yang dikenakan Jungkook dengan mudah. Taehyung menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat kulit putih Jungkook yang bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun terekspos. Oh, jangan lupakan nipple pink kecoklatan yang sudah sedikit mengeras itu.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menjilat salah satu nipple Jungkook, sementara ia mencubit dan memelintir nipple yang satunya lagi. "Mmmhhhh... ahhh..." Tubuh Jungkook melemas seketika. Ia pasti jatuh kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Taehyung.

"Jadi ini ya kelemahanmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengecup nipple Jungkook. Nafas Jungkook memburu ketika ia merasakan bibir Taehyung menyentuh nipplenya. Taehyung dengan nakal menekan-nekan nipple Jungkook dengan jarinya.

"Aahhhhh.. Taehyunggghhh.. ja... jangan... menggodakuhhhh..." kata Jungkook susah payah diiringi dengan desahan yang sangat sulit untuk ditahan.

Taehyung menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Jungkook. "Tapi menggodamu itu menyenangkan, _baby_... Dan panggil aku Taehyungie sayang..." kata Taehyung sambil menjilati nipple Jungkook. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan terus digoda oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung, secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk menghisap nipple-nya. Taehyung tentu melakukannya dengan senang hati. Taehyung menghisap nipple Jungkook dengan kuat, seolah-olah akan ada susu yang keluar dari sana.

"Eunggghhh... uuhhhh... Taehyungieehhh..." Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuan Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung yang tadinya bermain-main di nipple Jungkook, perlahan-lahan turun, mengelus-elus perut Jungkook sebentar, lalu terus turun dan ia meremas junior Jungkook yang masih tertutup celana.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan Taehyung. Tubuhnya semakin melemas. Taehyung yang mengetahui kondisi Jungkook langsung mencium bibirnya, lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ sambil tetap menciumnya dan membawanya menuju ranjang.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook ke ranjang. Lalu ia menindihnya dan kembali mencium bibirnya yang sudah sedikit membengkak dengan ganas. Ia menggesekkan juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan milik Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Jungkook dapat merasakan betapa tegangnya junior Taehyung, begitu pula dengan miliknya. Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasa celananya menyempit, merasa sesak sedari tadi, namun ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan Jungkook. Ia sangat menyukai ketika Jungkook terus mendesahkan namanya sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah karena ia tak kunjung berhenti bermain-main.

Taehyung dengan lihainya melepas celana sekaligus boxernya. Sekarang tubuh Jungkook telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Taehyung melepas pagutannya dan meremas junior Jungkook yang telah menegang dengan tetesan pre-cum di ujungnya sambil menyeringai. "Nnnnnngghhh... aahhhh.. kau... c-curaangghhh..." desah Jungkook sambil menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mengerti maksud Jungkook hanya menyeringai sambil berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Curang kenapa, sayang?" tanya Taehyung, berpura-pura polos.

Jungkook menarik-narik kaus Taehyung lebih kencang. "Uhh... lepashh..." jawab Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Apanya yang dilepas, sayang?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Ia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Jungkook mulai gelisah dan terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ngg... lepas ini..." jawab Jungkook ragu-ragu, masih sambil menarik-narik kaus Taehyung.

"Memangnya kenapa harus dilepas, hmm?" Oh, Taehyung benar-benar jahil saat ini. Jungkook semakin gelisah dan mulai merasa kesal.

"Karena aku sudah telanjang sedangkan kau masih mengenakan seluruh pakaianmu! Jadi lepas sekarang juga! Kau tidak adil!" kata Jungkook yang hampir habis kesabaran dengan wajah semerah tomat. Jujur saja ia sangat malu ketika mengatakannya.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, _baby_..." kata Taehyung. Ia lalu melepas kausnya sendiri dengan cekatan. Wajah Jungkook kembali memanas ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung yang—oh, benar-benar seksi.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat, lalu kecupannya turun ke nipple Jungkook. Ia lalu mengecup perut Jungkook sebentar, lalu kecupannya semakin turun kebawah. Ia mengecup mesra selangkangan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh sekaligus nikmat di selangkangannya.

Taehyung menatap junior imut Jungkook yang telah menegang sambil menyeringai, lalu ia mulai mengulumnya.

"Mmmhhh... ahhh.. ohhh... nikmattt sekalihh.." racau Jungkook ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mendengar desahan Jungkook yang begitu indah, Taehyung semakin semangat mengulum junior Jungkook, ia juga mengigit kecil ujung junior Jungkook sesekali.

Jungkook meremas seprai yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi tatkala ia merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya semakin memuncak.

Taehyung merasakan junior Jungkook berkedut di dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung berhenti mengulum junior Jungkook dan beralih untuk menjilati hole Jungkook yang pastinya masih sangat ketat dan belum pernah dimasuki.

Jungkook mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak jadi merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. "Ahhh... menyebalkannnhh... kau uhhh... menyiksakuhh.." kata Jungkook susah payah disela-sela desahannya. "Oohhh.. geliihhh.." desahnya ketika ia merasakan lidah Taehyung menekan-nekan hole Jungkook dengan cukup kuat.

"Menyiksa memanglah keahlianku, chagi..." kata Taehyung sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menatap hole Jungkook yang berkedut minta diisi sambil menyeringai.

Taehyung sendiri pun semakin merasa sesak karena juniornya semakin mengeras. Ia harus menahan nafsunya mati-matian agar ia tidak menyetubuhi Jungkook dengan kasar.

Taehyung menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke bibir Jungkook. "Jilat" titahnya. Jungkook langsung menjilati kedua jari Taehyung dengan nafsu.

_'Oh... sial... kenapa anak ini begitu menggairahkan?!' _batin Taehyung.

Setelah Jungkook selesai menjilati kedua jarinya, Taehyung langsung mencium bibir Jungkook yang sudah membengkak dengan tidak kalah nafsunya. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook dengan kuat.

Sementara itu, kedua jarinya yang telah dijilat Jungkook bermain-main di sekitar hole Jungkook. Setelah dirasa cukup, Taehyung perlahan-lahan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole Jungkook.

"Mmmppphhh... akhhh" desah Jungkook disela-sela ciumannya saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika holenya diisi oleh jari Taehyung. Taehyung langsung menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook dan mengabsen deretan gigi Jungkook. Lidah mereka kembali bergulat, saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

Taehyung lalu memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole Jungkook. Kedua jarinya langsung dijepit dan dihisap dengan kuat oleh hole Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali meremas seprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu karena ia merasakan nikmat sekaligus sedikit perih pada holenya.

Taehyung melepas pagutannya untuk mengambil nafas. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Ini akan sedikit perih, tapi akan lebih perih lagi nantinya kalau aku tidak melakukan ini..." kata Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya. Taehyung membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jungkook—bagian tubuh Jungkook favoritnya. Perlahan ia mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting dengan kedua jarinya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa perih di bagian bawahnya.

Taehyung menjilati bekas-bekas kissmark di leher dan bahu Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya yang masih bebas ia gunakan untuk mencubiti nipple Jungkook untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa perih.

"Aahhhh... eungghhh... uhhh" Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah.

Taehyung masih melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia berhenti melakukannya dan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari hole Jungkook.

Jungkook lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa saat ia merasakan kekosongan di hole-nya. Taehyung justru semakin menyeringai mendengarnya.

Taehyung bangkit berdiri dan melepas celananya dengan cepat, lalu ia kembali menindih tubuh Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook penuh nafsu, dan sekali lagi ia mencium bibir Jungkook dengan beringas.

Taehyung memosisikan kepala juniornya tepat di depan hole Jungkook, lalu ia memasukkan juniornya dengan susah payah karena hole Jungkook yang begitu sempit. Jungkook menjerit kesakitan, namun jeritannya teredam karena Taehyung masih menciumnya. Ia mencakar-cakar bahu Taehyung saking tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah dua. Begitu sakit rasanya hingga air matanya mengalir.

Taehyung yang merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata Jungkook semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memanjakan junior Jungkook, berharap setidaknya itu dapat mengalihkan Jungkook dari rasa sakitnya.

"Ahhh... Tae...hmmmpphh... sesakh..." Taehyung langsung melepas pagutannya. Jungkook mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasa hole Jungkook yang sudah sempit semakin menyempit, meremas junior Taehyung dengan kuat, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Ahhh... _shit_... _so_ _tight_.. sshh.." desis Taehyung. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menyesuaikan diri pada jepitan hole Jungkook yang begitu ketat. Matanya tak berpindah dari wajah Jungkook yang semakin sarat akan nafsu saat ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Oohh... oh... ahhh... Tae!" Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan mendesah kuat. Gesekan junior Taehyung dengan holenya benar-benar membuatnya semakin bernafsu. 'Ini terlalu nikmathh..' batinnya. Apalagi holenya terasa begitu penuh.

"Ahhhh... Taehyunghh... _f-fasterhhh_" Jungkook terus mendesah tanpa henti, yang membuat Taehyung semakin semangat menggenjot juniornya, membuat tubuh Jungkook terhentak-hentak dengan kuat.

"AH _THERE~_ ahhhnnn.. terussh.. mmh.. akhh.." pekik Jungkook ketika junior Taehyung tepat menumbuk prostatnya. Taehyung menyeringai. Ia semakin menambah kecepatannya.

"Ah... Jungkook.. kau benar-benarh.. ketat... hhh" kata Taehyung, semakin mempercepat tempo in-out-nya. Jungkook mencengkeram bahu Taehyung saat dirasa kenikmatannya memuncak. Juniornya berkedut.

"Taehyunghh.. aku mau... keluarhh.. ooohhh... Ahhhhhhnnnn" Pandangan Jungkook memutih, ia menembakkan cairannya mengenai perutnya dan perut Taehyung. Setelah itu ia menjadi lemas.

Sementara itu, Taehyung masih menggerakkan juniornya dalam hole Jungkook, mencari kenikmatan tersendiri. Jungkook hanya pasrah karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung pun klimaks dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam hole Jungkook. Seketika itu juga Jungkook benar-benar merasa penuh. Bahkan cairan Taehyung sampai mengalir keluar dari hole Jungkook.

Keduanya mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dada keduanya naik turun. Taehyung ambruk disamping Jungkook.

"Haah... haah... Taehyung... cairanmu... haah... banyak sekali..." kata Jungkook susah payah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidurlah Kook, aku tahu kau lelah..." kata Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang memang sudah berantakan. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat saking gemasnya.

"Tidurlah, atau kau mau lanjut ke ronde kedua?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Jungkook menggeleng cepat lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Taehyung yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya berdering, mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang empunya. Taehyung menggeliat kecil, masih sambil memejamkan mata, ia bergumam "Siapa sih yang menelepon jam segini?".

Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo, siapapun yang menelopon malam-malam begini benar-benar minta dihajar" katanya dengan suara serak khas orang mengantuk.

Penelepon diseberang sana terkekeh mendengarnya. _"Kejam sekali kau Tae pada sobat tampanmu yang satu ini" _

Taehyung mendecak kesal. "Apa maumu, heh?" tanyanya kesal.

_"Aku cuma ingin bertanya, apa kau sukses dengan 'misi'mu?"_ tanya orang diseberang.

"Yep, lebih dari sukses malah. Aku bahkan merebut keperjakaannya" kata Taehyung dengan bangga.

_"Whoa! Tidak kusangka Kim Taehyung si alien ini hebat juga"_

"Kau menghinaku?"

Orang diseberang terkekeh. _"Yep. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah bilang bahwa kau menyukainya?"_

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan dari sobatnya itu.

Hening seketika.

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya, dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya kala menyadari kebodohannya. Jungkook menggeliat kecil disampingnya, namun untunglah anak itu tidak terbangun. "Aku lupa..." lanjutnya.

Giliran sobatnya diseberang yang terdiam.

_**"Kau benar-benar bodoh"**_ katanya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. _"Yah, sudah kuduga sih, kau kan memang keterlaluan bodohnya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama anak itu? Aku lupa"_

"Ck, menyebalkan kau. Namanya Jungkook"

Sobatnya diseberang kembali terdiam. _"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"_ gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung yang tidak mendengar perkataan sobatnya dengan jelas.

_"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sudah ya, selamat malam" _Sebelum Taehyung sempat berbicara lagi, sambungan teleponnya sudah diputus oleh sobatnya.

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya kembali di nakas sambil bergumam "Dasar tidak jelas". Kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

**TBC / END?**

**HUWEEEEEEEE MAAFKAN SAYA READERS-NIM!**

**MAAFKAN SAYA KALO CHAP INI UPDETNYA LAMA DAN GAK MEMUASKAN ;-;**

**MAAFKAN SAYA JUGA KALO NC-NYA GAK HOT, KARENA INI FF NC PERTAMA SAYA ;-; PLIS KASIH SAYA SARAN SUPAYA SAYA BISA BIKIN FF NC YANG HOT ;-;**

**MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA APDETNYA LAMA, SAYA LAGI BANYAK TUGAS YANG TENTU HARUS LEBIH DIPRIORITASKAN ;-; mana di sekolah saya ada ujian poco poco gak jelas lagi-_-**

**Okedeh saya udah banyak cincong, mind to review?**

**Baru akan diapdet kalo review lebih dari 71 (so many reviews, i'm gonna die ;-; love you all)**

**P.S : ada yang mau double update?**


End file.
